Sfess er
Byard seems to employ this kind of Magic, having been capable of creating a bright, elongated sphere around his right hand while he was readying to attack Erza. The effects and powers of his Magic, however, are unknown, as Erza rapidly defeated him before he could strike her.13 Telekinesis: Byard has displayed telekinetic abilities, having been able to levitate beer from a glass a waitress was carrying him into his own nd variation of Light Magic that seeks to kill by means of extreme pleasure. DescriptionEdit Pleasure is a type of Magic that, according to one of its caster in Larcade, only affects those who have experienced the "forbidden" pleasure (those that have indulged in their desire to seek out sexual pleasure),1 and cannot be avoided by those people; those affected are struck with pleasure so intense that, if experienced for long enough, causes them to die. The caster can opt to turn the Magic into one that affects a wide area, though this has the drawback of affecting allies who may be otherwise qualify to be affected. It also appears that Pleasure can be directed on a small group of people (even if they don't meet the requirements), and overload them with pleasure regardless. This type of maneuver takes the appearance of tentacles that grab the targets, but the tangible nature of this kind of attack also means that the tentacles can be severed, thus allowing those attacked to be freed.2 The Magic can also be turned into blades of light that the user can launch towards their target; these blades are as sharp as any normal sword.3 When a victim is overwhelmed by the pleasure of Pleasure and they die, their body is left with no blemishes, and their souls are described to have simply left their bodies.4 Victims can escape death if they self-harm early into the sensory overloading process, however. The user releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path Magic and AbilitiesEdit Loke's Regulus Regulus being used for melee Regulus (王の光レグルス Regurusu): A type of Caster Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey.110 Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area,111 and shape it into various forms.112 To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!."113 Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation.114 Lion Brilliance (獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius.111 This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active.115 An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name.116 Regulus Impact (獅子王の輝きレグルスインパクト Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot.117 Regulus Gatling Impact: Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light.118 Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Since Regulus is directly related to his Celestial Spirit's powers, Loke relies on standard Ring Magic while in human form. This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of his signature melee Magic.34 Twister Twister Twister : Loke touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Loke's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers.119 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Loke uses this Magic to change his appearance, changing between his human form and his spirit form.120 Duble Dried Plume Attack Double Dried Plum Attack Secret Technique: Dried Plum Attack: A comedic "technique" used during the S-Class Trial. Loke consumes Umeboshi, and illuminates his head with his Regulus Magic. This technique was used to torture Wendy Marvell with his "suffering," due to her strong dislike and fear for sour plums, as she revealed to Erza much earlier on in the series. Together with Gray, who also consumed Umeboshi, he was capable of performing a Double Dried Plum Attack, which affected Wendy even more. The technique's purpose was to defeat Wendy without physically harming her.121 Enhanced Durability: Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Loke claims to be able to "take his fair share of abuse," more than a normal, non-combat oriented Spirit.4 Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from Bickslow's dolls without much trouble,122 and, during his fight with Capricorn, he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by San Jiao Shin's guan dao in that very same spot.123 Immense Endurance: Loke has demonstrated immense stamina: he was able to maintain his presence in the Human World for as long as three years,124 getting attuned to it after three exhausting months,125 without returning to the Celestial Spirit World once.126 This feat is made more formidable by the fact that just seven days are said to be enough to exhaust a non-combat oriented Spirit,127 and that an experienced Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy was astonished after learning that a Spirit was able to survive for more than one year.124 Loke to the Rescue Loke fighting in melee Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Loke is known as a "combat specialist,"128 with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic.129 When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light.110117130 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Loke cannot die,131 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would draw away his life force, and eventually kill him.125 Despite this, Loke managed to survive in the Human World for as long as three entire years,124 before eventually starting to vanish, and being granted access to the Celestial Spirit World again thanks to Lucy, in order for him to continue living.132 : A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.121 With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks.122 However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks.122123 The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform,124 as condensed,125 or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.126 As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body.127 Roar of the Shadow Dragon Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Roar Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unseen. Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target.128 Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target.129 (Unnamed) Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands.130 Rogue's Shadow Drive Rogue using Shadow Drive Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible.131 According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive.121132133 White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): A spell that Rogue was able to use together with Sting, synchronizing his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic with Sting's White counterpart. The two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of light and shadow from their fingertips respectively, which pierce through their target and heavily damage them.134 3rd Generation's Dragon Force Rogue enters Dragon Force Dragon Force (竜の力ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally.135 Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid Rogue and Sting use Unison Raid Unison Raid (合体魔法ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rogue has shown himself to be able to combine his Magic with Sting's, creating powerful spells.136 Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target.137 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks, and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angulations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive.128 The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer.138 Enhanced Durability: Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu139140 and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterwards.141 He also managed to take Mard Geer's Curse in a non-enhanced state with minor injuries. Enhanced Speed: Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though, at the time, he had Shadow Drive activated.131 Enhanced Endurance: Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu,139140 all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques.131135 Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid with Sting, and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art.142 Enhanced Reflexes: While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements.138 EquipmentEdit Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color.143 Telepathy: Loke is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key.133 The user turns their body into shadows and then wraps themselves around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of feather-like shadows generated from their hands, becoming tangible once more